diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Vol.5 Shu Sakamaki (character CD)
) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = |seller = |release = October 2, 2013 |album = Farewell Song |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 1800 |length = 26:24 |episodes = }} Diabolik Lovers Vol.5 Shu Sakamaki is the fifth character CD of the Diabolik Lovers protagonists. It is performed by the seiyū of Shu Sakamaki, . It contains the character song Farewell Song and a mini drama record.「DIABOLIK LOVERS」ポータルサイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover Characters CD Tracklist # Farewell Song 7:22 # Farewell Song -off vocal-''' 7:22 # '''Mini Drama 「Entwined Feelings」 11:40 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「絡まる気持ち」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Karamaru Kimochi」) Lyrics Kanji = この傾きかけた海の果て たった独り　膝を抱え微睡む 疵付けられた月は　So,DayDream 酷く不均一（いびつ）で　思わず、轢（ひ）き潰した 生きることは、満ち引くこと、 でも、ただ欠落（か）けていく、無心で ごめね、 酷く曖昧な言葉ばかり、遺したね 「……さようなら」 迷わず、泣きはじめた霧雨たち 優しく、世界の扉を閉ざす 手を伸ばし　触れた悲鳴（もの）が心地よくて 何度も、この胸を刺すよ ねぇ、消えて… 消えて……消えて…… 失われてた声に remember you 風に祈れば 想いは、届くかな? 溺れていく、紅い河に 呼吸（いき）すら もどかしくてさ、 close your eyes ふたりの 甘い接吻（くちずけ）は、 錆びた香り、広がって 「……もう、離さないから」 無数に、滲んだのは泡沫の日、 遠のく、記憶に名付けた for you 何故だろう、涙だげか溢れていく 貴女に、捧げるよ farewell song ねぇ、消えて… 消えて……消えて…… 「例えばこんなことを考えてた、 この血に縛られない世界があるかな なんて、 でもアンタの側にいた時は、 全てを忘れられた、本当だ」 「......愛してた」 迷わず、泣きはじめた霧雨たち 優しく、世界の扉を閉ざす 手を伸ばし　触れた悲鳴（もの）が心地よくて 何度も、この胸を刺すよねえ 無数に、滲んだのは泡沫の日、 遠のく、記憶に名付けた for you 何故だろう、涙だげか溢れていく 貴女に、捧げるよ farewell song ねぇ、消えて… 消えて……消えて…… |-|Rōmaji = kono katamuki kaketa umi no hate tattahitori　hiza wo kakae madoromu kizutsukerareta tsuki wa　So, DayDream hidoku ibitsu de　omowazu, hikitsubushita ikiru koto wa, michihiku koto, demo, tada kaketeiku, mushin de gomene, hidoku aimaina kotoba bakari, nokoshitane 「......sayounara」 mayowazu, naki hajimeta kirisametachi yasashiku, sekai no tobira wo tozasuru te wo nobashi　fureta mono ga kokochiyokute nandomo, kono mune wo sasu yo nee, kiete... kiete......kiete...... ushinawareteta koe ni remember you kaze ni inoreba omoi wa, todoku kana? oboreteiku, akai kawa ni iki sura modokashikute sa, close your eyes futari no amai kuchizuke wa, sabita kaori, hirogatte 「......mou, hanasanai kara」 musuu ni, nijinda no wa utakata no hi, toonoku, kioku ni nazuketa for you naze darou, namida dake ga afureteiku anata ni, sasageruyo farewell song nee, kiete... kiete......kiete.... 「tatoeba konna koto wo kangaeteta, kono chi ni shibararenai sekai ga aru kana nante, demo anta no soba ni ita toki wa, subete wo wasurerareta, honto da」 「......aishiteta」 mayowazu, naki hajimeta kirisametachi yasashiku, sekai no tobira wo tozasuru te wo nobashi　fureta mono ga kokoshiyokute nandomo, kono mune wo sasu yo nee musuu ni, nijinda no wa utakata no hi, toonoku, kioku ni nazuketa for you naze darou, namida dake ga afureteiku anata ni, sasageruyo farewell song nee, kiete... kiete......kiete..... |-|English = At this slope by the sea’s end All by myself, I doze off while holding my knees in my arms So, the daydream of the moon was painful to me I unintentionally ran over and crushed it, with a terrible warped imbalance The reason we exist, is to grow up and mature, but, nevertheless there is something that’s missing, and that is innocence I’m sorry, I left behind nothing but terribly unclear words, didn’t I? 「......Goodbye」 Lost, I started crying like the light rain Gently, the world’s door closes I reach out my arm and touched the screaming thing, it felt pleasant Many times, it stabs my chest Come on, disappear... Disappear...Disappear.... Even though your voice is lost, I remember you If I wish to the wind, will my feelings reach you? You drowned, in the red river If only your breath could be brought back, close your eyes the kiss from both of our sweet lips, a rusty aroma, fills the area ......I won’t be separated from you anymore Countless times, the fleeting day that was blurry becomes distant, I named the memories for you I wonder why, only tears overflow I will dedicate it to you, this Farewell Song Come on, disappear... Disappear...Disappear.... 「If for example I thought about these things, like if this blood existed in an unbinding world something like that, but the times that I have you by my side I forget everything, it’s true」 「......I loved you」 Lost, I started crying like the light rain Gently, the world’s door closes I reach out my arm and touched the screaming thing, it felt pleasant Many times, it stabs my chest Countless times, the fleeting day that was blurry becomes distant, I named the memories for you I wonder why, only tears overflow I will dedicate it to you, this Farewell Song Come on, disappear... Disappear...Disappear.... Lyrics by OtoMelody on Blogspot References Navigation Category:Character CD Category:CDs Category:Character Song Category:Music